<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who's laughing now? by treasureflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776108">who's laughing now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers'>treasureflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No one die on me! We're all going home. [VALORANT] [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Phoenix/Jett, Riftstorm, Yoru/Jett, firestorm - Freeform, mentioned Cypher/Killjoy, my first phoenix/jett and yoru/jett fanfiction omg, still use codenames tho, using agents' real name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joon-hee just finished cleaning her boarding room. As she was resting on her bed, a message popped out. [Phoenix/Jett | firestorm - Yoru/Jett | riftstorm]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jett/Phoenix (VALORANT), Jett/Yoru (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No one die on me! We're all going home. [VALORANT] [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who's laughing now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. I'm back with a Phoenix/Jett &amp; Yoru/Jett fanfiction.<br/>I'm in love with this trio since the episode 2 trailer launched so I ended up writing them!<br/>I have no idea what Yoru's real name might be so I just use Ishikawa Yoru as his name. I add a family name.<br/>Oh, I also make an English name for Jett (Jessica Lee) since some people from the western countries may find it hard to spell Korean name.<br/>This may be OOC but yeah :"D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>VALORANT © Riot Games</b>
</p><p>[ Phoenix/Jett  |  Yoru/Jett ]</p><p>Alternate Universe - Domestic</p><p>
  <em> n.p. Funny by Zedd &amp; Jasmine Thompson</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Joon-hee sighed as she finished cleaning her boarding room. It had been a while since she properly cleaned up her room because she was very busy with her final project and thesis defence. Her room was spacious and it made her feel satisfied. Joon-hee walked towards the window and saw the leaves falling from the tree.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss this place for real.” She monologued and threw herself off her bed.</p><p>After flicking her bangs backwards, she opened her instagram and started scrolling through her feed. She saw her best friend, Izzy, was posing with something that looked like a snack. She remembered the girl went back to Brazil a week ago to spend her holiday with her grandparents. Then, she saw the German senior from that entrepreneurship class, Clarissa, take a selfie with her soon-to-be-husband, Aamir in front of a mirror. They used a couple outfits and Joon-hee found them cute.</p><p>Talking about couple related things, she did miss her boyfriend. She couldn’t call him at this hour since her boyfriend was probably asleep. Having a long distance relationship was hard for them sometimes but these 5 months with him made Joon-hee’s days brighter.</p><p>Right before she closed her phone, she got a new message. The girl scrunched her nose and opened the message.</p><p><em> Hey, Wind Girl. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Miss you a lot. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <b>4.15 p.m.</b></p><p><em> Wind Girl. </em>Only one person called her that.</p><p>“Why does he contact me after all these months, huh?”</p><p>Getting a message from Grant Galloway, her ex-boyfriend was the last thing she wanted. The girl sighed again as she ignored the message. She was actually not the type to block her exes after they broke up since it didn’t really matter for her.</p><p><em> How’s your life? </em> <em><br/>
</em> <b>4.18 p.m.</b> <em><br/>
</em> <em> You wanna hang out tomorrow? </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Just the two of us, Jess. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <b>4.19 p.m.</b></p><p>Joon-hee closed the application and put her phone down. She didn’t feel like responding to his message as she travelled down to her memory with him when they were still a thing. At first, she thought that being together with him would make her happy but it wasn’t like that. They indeed had a good memory too but the pain she received from him after she gave him her love was too much.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em> "So, what do you want to talk about?" Joon-hee grinned. "Are you going to challenge me to play VALORANT again? Man, you can't beat me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Grant shook his head and said with his serious voice, "Let's break up." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Joon-hee's breath stopped for a while and everything seemed like a slow-motion video. The girl stepped closer to him with a disbelief look in her eyes. “Wait, are you serious?” asked her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But … why?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Grant shrugged. “I wanna pursue more than this, Jess. I don’t want to live like this anymore. I want to be free.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So, you are going to pursue something?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Career, yeah I guess. I wanna focus more on my education and you should too. We are going to graduate next year. I wanna fly higher but I don’t think I can if we are still together.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the end, Joon-hee let him go with tears and a broken heart. Exactly one week later, she found him kissing another girl with her own eyes. Sudden realization hit her hard as she finally knew that Grant lied to her. He did not even care about her and she was the same as the other girls he was dating. </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>“He really shows up in the <em> perfect </em>time, huh.” Joon-hee raised her eyebrows. “Let’s see if he is going to message me again or not.”</p><p>
  <em> Maybe playing a little bit is not bad after all. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Joon-hee mixed the cream cheese in her cheese bubble tea while looking at the girl in front of him. It was winter but she was craving some cold bubble tea so here she was, together with Izzy, her Brazilian best friend from the Mechanical Engineering department in the same university as her. Izzy had been doing her master program since she was 2 years older than Joon-hee.</p><p>“It’s been a while since we've hung out like this, Raze.”</p><p>Izzy, whose nickname was ‘Raze’, smiled cheerfully. “Yeah! I’ve been really busy with my study but I do need breaks sometimes. Need to loosen up!”</p><p>Then, Izzy pointed out her own bubble tea. “Thanks for the treat too, <em> minha querida! </em>”</p><p>“No worries. It’s nice to hang out like this. I really have nothing to do in my boarding house.” Joon-hee drank her bubble tea with a smile.</p><p>Then, they were filled with silence for a while before Joon-hee asked, "Are you still communicating with Grant?"</p><p>“Grant the Phoenix?” Izzy was quizzical, didn't expect that Joon-hee would ask about him. "Yeah. He looked miserable these days."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"After breaking up with you, he had several relationships with other girls but everything just went wrong for him, he said. I can't help much tho. I can only cheer him up." Izzy shrugged.</p><p>"Did he ask about me?"</p><p>"To be honest, he did ask about you and your condition around one or two months ago. Why?" The Brazilian was confused since she remembered that Joon-hee would not communicate anymore with the British man.</p><p>"He keeps messaging me these days, starting from a month ago." Joon-hee snorted. "He has the guts to contact me, remembering what he had done in the past."</p><p>"Do you answer them?"</p><p>Joon-hee shook her head. "No. I don't have any reason to answer them. Besides, I’m curious about what he’s going to message me next."</p><p>“Oh! Meanie Joon-hee!” Izzy teased the 22 years old woman while winking, making Joon-hee giggled.</p><p>“Seriously, tho, I’m just curious. Nothing else.”</p><p>“Alright, alright then.” Half speaking, half singing, Izzy then drank her bubble tea with a grin in her face.</p><p>
  <em> I gave him freedom and I thought it was enough. However, I was wrong. That freedom I gave him, in the end, doesn’t make him happy. Ironic. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Oh my fucking god.” Joon-hee cursed. “He really exploded my inbox and call log.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Someone asked.</p><p>“My ex. He is at it again.” Joon-hee said while putting her phone down on the nightstand, turning her body towards that person beside her.</p><p>The blue haired man put his poker face since he knew about Joon-hee’s ex, the one that kept sending messages and calls. He brought Joon-hee’s naked body to his embrace and asked, “He is still <em> trying </em>?”</p><p>“Yeah. What a stubborn guy.” Joon-hee nodded and sighed.</p><p>Yoru, the man, looked down to see her face. One of his hands moved to touch Joon-hee’s hair. “So, do you reply or what?”</p><p>“Nah. I just ignore him. However, I may reply to him soon.” Joon-hee grinned. “Kinda funny to see him desperate like that. Why don’t I enjoy that while it lasts?”</p><p>The Japanese man laughed and said, “You are evil, Joon-hee.”</p><p>“Well, you love this evil, don’t you, <em> sensei </em>?”</p><p>December in Japan felt really warm for them.</p><p>“Fortunately, I do.” Yoru smiled. “However, when someone turns evil, she should be <em> punished </em>, right?”</p><p>They laughed before Yoru lifted her and put her on his lap then kissed her deeply.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em> Ah, this moment feels so nice. Being with my beloved one in his apartment, making out to warm the cold room, and laughing together. </em>
</p><p><em> I was once miserable because of you but … </em> <b> <em>who’s laughing now, Phoenix?</em> </b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See ya later!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>